A unexpected turn
by Touhou Ranfuku
Summary: That Man was dead, Sol recover Dizzy. No fight, Just a slice of life, dialog only. First fic.


**A unexpected turn**

Sol: So this is the end, huh?

Justice: Why, why didn't you obey my command!?

Sol: …

Justice: I am The First! The Leader of Gear! The one and only Justice!

Sol: Isn't it oblivious? Before you, there was a prototype.

Justice: … I see, to complete something, you always need a test subject.

Sol: We are the sins, the failure of human, we had no choice, Justice.

Justice: …

Sol: That Man, where is he?

Justice: He's dead, the one started the sub-project, oh, I remember now.

Sol: What!? Dead you said!?

Justice: Don't be so upset, Corrupted Flame. As things turn out like this, the gear army will stop, but,

my program had a secret order, and it only work when my state beginning to stop function.

Sol: What are you talking about?

Justice: Please, do my last favor.

Sol: … Talk.

XXX

Sol: Is this the place?

… : Zzzzzz….

Sol: That Justice, while dead still task me with this annoying.

XXX

Dizzy: Papa, what is that?

Sol: A bird.

Dizzy: Can I touch it?

Sol: Go ahead.

Dizzy: Come here, small one.

Sol: …

Dizzy: It tickle.

Sol: Here, use this.

Dizzy: Papa?

Sol: Bird food.

Dizzy: Here, eat this, Charles, Minerve.

Sol: You named them?

Dizzy: Yes, we're gonna take them home, right?

Sol: …

Dizzy: Papa.

Sol: Make sure their feather won't cover up on my bed.

Dizzy: I love you, Papa, thank you.

XXX

Dizzy: Papa?

Sol: Look, this is the alphabet. I will teach you today.

Dizzy: Papa, what is the alphabet?

Sol: It's the basic character you used to write or talk.

Dizzy: Okay! Teach me papa!

Sol: This is the "A". Repeat after me. "A".

Dizzy: This is the "A". Repeat after me. "A".

Sol: No, just "A".

Dizzy: "A".

Sol: "B".

Dizzy: "B".

Sol: "C".

Dizzy: "C".

Sol: That's enough for today, go to sleep, now.

Dizzy: Papa! It's just 5 minutes!

Sol: Yeah, so you go to bed.

Dizzy: Uh…

Sol: I will tell you another tale.

Dizzy: Yes! I love you, papa!

XXX

Sol: Now the time is over, hang me your paper.

Dizzy: Alright! Here it is!

Sol: (Funny, a 3 years old beat a crap out of junior high school. ).

Dizzy: Did I make a mistake?

Sol: No.

Dizzy: The physic is done. What will we do now, papa?

Sol: Sleep.

Dizzy: Sleep, sleep, you always sleep, papa.

Sol: And you are being too hyperactive.

Dizzy: Uh…

Sol: Listen, I need to go tomorrow. Why don't you be a good girl and go to the bakery out of the forest? I already told them.

Dizzy: Um, okay, papa. When will you return?

Sol: Don't know yet.

XXX

2 years later.

Sol: (That boy, I had return the Jinki, yet he still insist put me in jail. Guess I should deactive The

thunderseal. ).

Folk A: You! The demon's father had come back!

Sol: What?

Folk B: Get the hell out, you demon!

Sol: The hell?

Folk C: Your daughter had destroyed everything! Now run or I will call the Order!

Sol: (Something had happened. I should give the necklace to her sooner. ).

XXX

Sol:… !

Dizzy (Necro ): Kshaaa!

Sol: Too soon.

Dizzy (Necro ): Shaaaaa!

Sol: No choice then, DRAGON INSTALL!

Dizzy (Necro ): !

Sol: TYRANT RAVE ALPHA!

XXX

Dizzy: Uh, what was that?

Sol: Dizzy?

Dizzy: …! Frederick!?

Sol: …! How!?

Dizzy (Aria ): It's you, Frederick!

Sol: Aria?

XXX

Valentine: Hey, Sol, what's about Dizzy?

Sol: I had a device to transform her brain wave or soul if you want to call, to the child you are carrying.

Valentine: It's wonderful, finally I have became your wife and have your flesh, that hard work when I join the project had not waste.

Sol: … Don't embrass me.

Valentine: You're cute when being teased.

Sol: … Sleep.

Valentine: Nah, I want your love.

Sol: Stop that!

Dizzy: As if you can beat your later version.

XXX

Teacher: Okay. Today we will hear Dizzy's story.

Dizzy: It's a story about a dragon and an angel! Once upon the time, there was a lazy dragon, he walk and walk, till he found a baby. Unable to leave her alone, he took care of her and raise her.

Sol: That's just a request from an old enemy.

Valentine: Sol.

Dizzy: And the girl grow up in his flame of love, till one day, he need to go. Bad thing happened and the girl was captured by Evil!

Sol: …

Dizzy: But she was protected by her mother! An angel! The dragon had come and defeat the Evil. In the end, the dragon married the angel, together with the little girl, they lived happy ever after!

Teacher: That's a good story you made, Dizzy.

Sol: …

Valentine: Sol, Dizzy is such a sweet girl, you should praise her more.

Sol: Ain't gonna do it.

Valentine: No dinner for you then.

Sol: It's fine, I can have a steak in the forest.

Dizzy: Mama, papa, what are you talking about?

Valentine: Dizzy, papa said that we would go camping for a week in the forest.

Dizzy: Really? Papa, I love you!

Sol: That… Your win, Valentine.

Valentine: He he.

Note: In this story, Aria create Dizzy as her soul holder. After a while, when the Gear side have matured, she will wake up, but because of Sol, the Gear wake up stronger and take control of her body.


End file.
